Ice and Fire: Last of the Paisley Jellicles
by KenyaCalico7743
Summary: As Macavity destroyed a clan of Primative Jellicles in Scottland, three victims escape the massacre. But when one stays behind and the other two are sent to London, how will these three cats reunite and what do the London Jellicles have to do with this? The quest for two witch cats begins now! Read to find out. Rated T for safety. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Run Away, Get Away

**Hello everybody! KenyaCalico7743 here! First off, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my Guardian fanfic, I greatly appreciate it. Second, I am afraid that the Guardian story will be on pause until Christmas break coming up in about 3-4 weeks from now. I am sorry for the delay, but right now, college is not being so kind as the final weeks are placing the world on our shoulders. This may be the first story I write for a while and I will try to at least get one more chapter but that may be it until that very break comes. But until then, please tell me what you think of this story and review me telling me if I should continue. Light criticism if reviewing and no flames please. The more you review, the more I can write. So please, review, read and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own cats, only the OCs that I created here. I will also make an update page on who's with whom so couples are known.  
Also, Macavity will be having a son in this. The son is a rape kit from a female that Macavity killed several years prior to this. I will explain more in later chapters but please take a look at my second official fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Run Away, Get Away**

The cold wind of winter shatters the air like a knife to glass as Mother Nature turns her back on life. Under the dark grey clouds that shed their icy poison, three figures are seen pushing their way through the snow.

The tallest was a young Blue-silver Somali queen with cat blue faded markings on her crown, and a blue thin stripe that went from the back of her crown to the tip of her tail. Around the stripe was fur that faded from blue on her spine to white on her stomach. She also had a few faint grey-blue smudges on her face and had black stripes around her eyes that looked like eye liner. Her snow white paws protected the indigo-ice orbs that adorned her face. She looked to be about 32 with her youthful eyes and face, but she was very experienced when it came to survival, as she bears a small scar over her right eye.

Behind her were two smaller forms, one slightly taller than the other.

The taller of the two was a long haired gold, tan, black, and white tom whose fur was in a tabby pattern and who looked about 18 years old. His white socked paws were protecting his Heterochromic emerald (L)-indigo (R) eyes and his white chinned mouth. The strong thick furred tail trailing behind him started to freeze and make it seem like a branch covered with icicles.

The smaller one, a little queen, was an exact copy of her mother except that the areas that had blue had a faded ruddy red in a mixture on her top coat and her stripe was black instead of blue. Her thick blue and white tail, like the tom's, was starting to become heavy with ice and snow as she trekked through with the others. Her blue fingerless glove-like paws protected her emerald-ice eyes the wind grew harsher. She was at least 16 and had one large, but unnoticeable, scar on the back of her neck.

The three cats made their way across the tundra like field until they came upon a forest area, whose outer part was protecting the inner, preventing snow from entering the heart. Once inside the barrier, the trio of cats settled before making a game plan.

"Alright you two now listen and listen closely," said the silver Somali queen as she looked to her younger companions, "there's a train station just to the north of here. I want both of you to get on a train and leave this area. Don't come back until you two hear my roar, understand?" she said sternly.

"Mom, no! There's no way I am leaving you behind! We already lost Dad and we don't need to lose you too!" shouted the tom.

"Paracelsus is right mom! Dad wanted us to stay together and that's how we're going through this!" said the little queen as she glanced from her mother to the tom and back.

"I understand that Meliora, but right now, we'll be caught in this storm, and I am starting to get tired. Plus, I know you two are strong. Go and find a jellicle tribe that will take you two in for the time being. You must go! Racel, take good care of your sister, and Millie, you do the same with your brother. I'm counting on you two to stay alive and well. I will keep the red devil and his slaves occupied while you two make a run for it. Do you two understand me?" she said looking at the two. The two just nodded sadly and looked at their mother.

She then brought the two of them to her and gave one final hug before sending the kittens off into the woods, just in time as well as several black figures started to appear from the white abyss.

As the two younger felines made their way through the woods at break-neck speed, small tears started to fall from their eyes as they worried for their mother. For the cat that was after them was a feral ginger tom that had claws the length of toothpicks and the thickness and sharpness of a knife. His pelt had zigzag stripes that resembled lightning bolts in colors of red, gold, white and black. His eyes were of a dirty gold color that had white outline, making his eyes stand out from his red and brown face. This cat was a menace, a satin and a demon. His name, Macavity the Terrible, leader of the Paisley dark-water clan, a nasty group of ferals who would do anything for land, food, and power.

Just before the Paisley Jellicle Ball, the clan was attacked by these power hungry fiends. Many lives were lost, including the patriarch and her heir, as well as the second in command. All the clan members were either killed, kidnapped, or they plain disappeared. The saddest death was that of a newborn litter all burned by Macavity himself. The young Somali and her two children were able to escape, but by a hair as Macavity took a swipe at the mother and Millie. Ever since that escape, Macavity and his mini-mac son, Maurus, have been hunting the group down to punish them for running away. For the mother, the punishment may have already happened, but for the siblings, there's a chance of hope.

As they reached the edge of the woods, a loud whistle was heard as well as the rhythmic sound of metal traveling on metal, the railway train.

"We're getting close! Hurry!" shouted Millie as she took off toward the whistle.

Racel soon followed her as they saw a light coming into view. After running for a good 10 minutes through the snow, the duo finally reached the first wooden step of the station. They walked up the stairs and entered through a cat door that was nearby. Shivering and shaking the two adjusted to the warmth as two elderly cats looked at the matted blood stained fur of the two young cats that just entered.

"Great Scott! What happened to you two?!" asked an orange tabby tom sporting a grey vest with a pocket chain.

"We were…attacked….by…Macavity!" said Racel as he spoke through his shakings.

"Oh! You poor dears! Here let's get something warm in you!" said an older Siamese queen as she herded the two to a small den area.  
"We need to catch a train out of here, far away from here as possible" said Millie.

"And also a place that has a Jellicle tribe sister" Racel said as he glanced at his sister.

The two older cats looked at each other and back at the younger kits.

"You two are Jellicles?" they both asked.

According to feline life, the term Jellicle is one of the most highly sought out positions for a cat. They are known for being rare and for being extremely close to the everlasting cat. But the problem is, is that you have to be born a Jellicle instead of joining them. They are also known, according to the paisley tribe, as being very isolated about their lives from the outside world. It was extremely rare for any cat to come a across a jellicle because of their isolation and secrecy.

"Yes, we're Jellicles, but we may as well be called the last Jellicles of the Paisley tribe because Macavity killed all our members" said Racel as the orange tom was making some tea.

"We were on our way to the station with our mother when she chose to stay behind and….an..." said Millie as her voice broke off and tears started to fall.  
The older Siamese came beside her and held her close, letting the young Somali sob into her chest, as she rubbed her back.

Racel stared at the ground off in space as small tears fell from his eyes, trying to stay strong for his mother. The orange tom set a tray with tea and cookies down on the small table that was in front of them. He sat beside the young Maine coon and put a paw on his shoulder. Racel looked at him and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to look tomly, but instead he broke down crying. The larger tom hugged the younger one and rubbed his back as well.

After a good five minutes of letting their sadness out, the Siamese went to look for a train schedule when the cat door suddenly creaked and closed.  
"Good day! Sarah? Milo? Are you here?" shouted a voice.

The orange tom, now known as Milo, stood from the couch where the kits were and walked to the cat door. A large smile appeared on his face as the visitor came into view.

"Skimble! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to come until midnight tonight!" he said.

"Yes well, apparently the train had to leave early in order to brace the storm that was on its way. Unfortunately, no matter what the storm we have to continue down the line, despite how much I try to make them stop" he said while brushing the snow off his fur and signing in depression, "Anyway, is Sarah here? I have someone I'd like her to meet" said Skimble as the door opened to reveal another cat with tiger stripes and leopard spots. "Milo, this is my mate Jennyanydots" said Skimble as he gave his mate a small apologetic nuzzle "Sorry for leaving you in the cold dear"

"It's fine Skimble dear. It's a pleasure to meet you Milo. Skimble has told me much about you" said Jenny as the orange tom took her paw and kissed it.

"Skimble! Is that my favorite railway cat that I hear?!" shouted Sarah, the Siamese, as she entered the den area.  
Racel and Millie were watching from behind the wall to see what was going on. They both looked at each other when Jenny came in.  
Sarah came out and hugged the marmalade and shook paws with the stripped-spotted queen.  
Millie and Racel were doing pretty well of hiding and keeping quiet, seeing as the older cats had not noticed them near-by, that is until…

"ah….Ah….AAAH-CHOOOOO!"

All the older cats jumped and looked in the direction of the sneeze as Racel was scratching his nose. Millie glared up at him with ears flat against her head as he just blew their cover.  
"Bless you" said Jenny and Sarah

"Great Scott Milo! You never told me you had children here!" said Skimble.

"Nah, these two just came in. But they're in worse condition from the neck down. Here kits, come here for a second, I want you to meet someone" said Milo as he motioned the kits to come near him.

Both Racel and Millie appeared from behind the wall and showed their matted fur that was stained with fresh and old blood and dirt.  
Jenny put her paws to her mouth as she stood in horror at the sight of the two cats.

"Oh you poor dears! What happened to you?" she asked as she walked to the kits.

"A cat called Macavity the Terrible did this to us. He's taken our mother and we don't know if she's still alive or not" said Racel.

"And we're next on his list, as well as the last two victims of the Paisley Jellicle massacre!" finished Millie.

"Macavity!" shouted Skimble.

"Jellicle Massacre!" shouted Jenny as she looked at Skimble in horror and disbelief.

"We would have been the last three if our mother didn't stay behind in the woods to stop Maca-"Millie stopped in mid-sentence as her pupils went small and her ears went in different directions.  
"Oh-no" she whispered as she looked at Racel in horror, "He's close! Macavity's here!"

Racel started shaking, "We need to get out of here! We promised Mom! But how?" he said as his voice began to tremble.

"Come with us!" said Jenny

"We'll take you two to the London Jellicles where you two can be safe for a while. And besides, we've dealt with Macavity many times and now it's nice to know where he's been when he isn't stopping our Jellicle ball" said Skimble.

"London!" said the siblings as they looked at each other and glanced back at the two orange cats.  
Millie looked back at her brother and spoke, "that's a long way from home…"

Racel looked back at her with determination, "But it may be our only chance for safety! We have to take it. It's what mom would've wanted" she nodded in agreement.

"We'll go with you then" the siblings said at once.

"Then we better hurry, the train is almost ready to leave!" Skimble said as he looked at his pocket watch.  
The two kits went about gathering up their things and said farewell to Sasha and Milo.

"Wait," said Milo, "We didn't catch your names"

Racel pointed to himself, "Paracelsus, but call me Racel"

Millie then pointed to herself after her brother, "Meliora, but I'm called Millie"

The two cats met up again with the elderly couple and braced themselves for the storm. The cat door was opened and the wind began to howl like crazy as snow and dust flew through the air like a Jetstream. The train was about one and a half meters away from the door so it was going to be a rough run for the quad of cats. Slowly and surely they made their way to the luggage van as Skimble opened the compartment door. Just as they were heading in, Millie suddenly shouted in pain and fell to the platform. Racel caught her just in time as he looked to see five black figures standing in the distance. He looked back to his sister and his eyes grew I horror as an arrow was seen sticking out of Millie's back.

A loud voice was heard from the figures, "Kill them! Now!", and the black shadows started lunging for the fallen pair.

"Hurry! Get in here!" shouted Skimble as the train started to move.

Racel gathered up his sister and made it inside before the black figures could enter the van. The train picked up speed and all that was heard was, "I'll kill you two witches' cats if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Racel sighed as he looked at his sister and carried her further inside.

"I'll deal with this" said Jenny as she motioned the two toms out of the current rooms.

While the operation was going on, Skimble decided it was time to ask in detail of what had happened to the two kits.

"Here, I'll bet you're hungry after all that running" he said while handing Racel a bowl of cream and a small plate of fish. "Your name is Racel right? And your sister is called Millie?"

Racel nodded to both questions as he dug in to the fish on his plate, obviously showing that he hasn't eaten in a while. He paused as he saw Skimble look at him in a slightly disgusted way. The younger tom set his plate down, grabbed the napkin that was near-by and started to clean his face when Skimble just laughed.

"Go ahead and eat like you want to lad, I won't mind seeing as you had nothing for a while" he said as Racel finished cleaning himself up.

"I'm sorry, normally I use my manners, but since I haven't eaten in so long, I guess hunger got the better of me" Racel stated as a shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"It's fine. Now, I remember one of the cats that tried to kidnap and kill you said something about witches' cats?" asked Skimble as he took a sip of his tea.

Racel sighed as he set his own bowl of cream down and turned his head away in thought. After a minute he looked back at Skimble.

"You heard right. My sister and I are the cats of Scottish witches. But we are not dangerous cats, nor would we destroy anyone. We use our powers to not threaten people and cats, but we use our magic to help them heal and understand. Like right now I could summon up a special spell to help my sister be cured of the attack. But I choose not to because I don't want to risk yours and Jenny's trust, nor would I want to risk the trust of any other cat willing to help us live" Racel explained as a slight hint of fear was noticeable in his eyes.

Skimble looked in shock at the kit; never in his life did he find a kit so in need of trust from other cats. But then again, he did lose his mother as well as the rest of his clan and he was in need of protection since he was still young. Plus, he also had his sister to look after so he needed someone to take over the responsibilities as the man of the family. He grabbed the young kits paw and looked at him.

"You could never lose my trust young tom; I am here for you like Jenny is. There is no way I would kick you out when you need help. Jenny and I will be there for you and your sister whenever you need it. Understand?" he said as he looked deeply at him. Racel nodded and then hugged Skimble, who returned and patted his back.

Jenny then came from the back and noticed the two males.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as Skimble lifted his head. He nodded at her and motioned her to sit on the pillows next to his and Racel's.

Racel glanced at the leopard tiger queen with worry, "How's Millie? Is she ok?" he asked franticly.

"Now, now, your sister is fine. Luckily the arrow hit her shoulder blade, preventing anything from going through. She'll recover quickly" said Jenny as the young tom gave a sigh of relief.

"Now then, I think it's best if you told us what happened back at your home and what macavity has done to your clan so we can explain this better to Old Deuteronomy, our Jellicle patriarch. It's important to give him a good explanation" said Skimble.

"I think I have a better way of explaining things" said Racel as he summoned a staff in front of him. It was a cedar branch that was as tall as he was, with an obsidian orb on the top part of the staff. He then stood up and moved to the back door, turning on his heel to the couple. "this may be a bit graphic, but it's best to let you be the judges. Now, bear with me for a moment" he said as he raised the staff and then lowered it with a soft thud.

The couple watched in awe as smoke appeared from under the staff. The two braced themselves for fire, but instead were met by a soft breeze from clouds at their feet. The two looked around and realized that they were seeing a vision of a view from a plane in summer, overlooking the small district of Paisley below.

**Huh? What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue this.  
Also, have a happy thanksgiving everyone!**


	2. Character Infomation

**Heya guys! I'd just figure that I would give you all a heads up of what characters are to come as far as the story goes. Hopefully you all find it suitable pairings and kits. For any cat that I didn't mention, I am sorry but it would be too much for me to handle. So hopefully this can be a reference page to return to when confused or lost. Let me know what you all think!**

**Couples and their Kits**

AdmetusXelectra

Child: Zosimo

Gender: Male

Appearance: Tortishell that is mostly orange than black, has an orange chest scruff, and his face is one half black with a green eye and one half orange with a blue eye.

Personality: Hyper, lively, always on the run, one of the fittest cats in the junkyard, can be shy at newcomers but once he knows them, he's all over them.

AlonzoXDemeter

Child: Kafivilla or Kafi

Gender: Female

Appearance: An orange queen with black ticked fur all around her body. She has white stockings on her back legs and white socks on her front paws. She also has white on her face that has a ticked smudge on her nose that leads up to her right eye, which has a black rim around it. She also has light brown eyes.

Personality: Quiet and collected. Close to her queen friends and can flirt when she has the courage to be flexible.

BombalurinaXMungojerrie

Child: Laronarthur or Laron

Gender: Male

Appearance: Brown tabby with orange markings and a white spot that extends from his bottom scruff to his belly. He also has two white gloves on his front paws while his back paws are like the rest of his brown coat.

Personality: Flirtatious like his mother while a mastermind in criminology like his father. His partner in crime is Desirena, his cousin. He is considered the mini rum tum tugger as the queens are always giving him attention and affection, not that he minds it.

TuggerXRumpleteazer

Child: Desirena or Desiree

Gender: Female

Appearance: Carries the spots and the mane of her father, except her mane is more like hair on the head. She is a black cat with paws like her father with stripes like her mother and a white stripe down her back similar to a skunk but had orange and black stripes running down the back, making orange and black bordered white squares. Her eyes are a sky blue with a gold rim.

Personality: Just like Laron, she is a criminal theif and a large flirt with the toms. She even flirts with cats outside the Jellicle life. Her partner is Laron.

GrowlTigerXGriddlebone

Child: Leomarius

Gender: Male

Appearance: A calico Persian with white covering his bottom scruff, left forpaw, stomach and back part of his back legs. He also has a white stocking on his right forpaw that almost looks like a messed up legging. His eyes are a treasure chest gold.

Personality: Like his father, he loves and lives for the sea. He travels on his father's ship, The Kingfisher, throughout the seas. But like his mother, he is also known for courting wealthy ladies into giving him a fine profit for his pleasuring and cherishing. But he is also a gentleman and negotiable when it comes to the ship and bargains, but only on his terms.

AsparagusXEtcetra

Child: Valerie

Gender: Female

Appearance: A white queen with tabby markings on her ears, crown, scruff, back and tail while her entire under parts, including her legs, are white, like a human wearing a tabby cape with a hood. She has copper-penny colored eyes.

Personality: She is a born star, but also a born fan girl of Laron. She, like many of the other queens (including Demeter's daughter) would do anything to have him as a boyfriend and brag about him. She is also a great actress as she has played many of the main peke roll for the last five jellicle balls.

MistoXVictoria (pregnant now with at least two kits)

Child: Prestonosto or Preston

Gender: Male

Appearance: A Black tom that has white from the tip of his crown to his chin to his underbelly and legs to the section where the end of the spine meets the tail. He has two black spots on his forelimbs, one at his elbow and the other on the area just above the paw pads. His back feet look like he is wearing skimpy shorts with white socks that have holes in them in the ankle and part of the area where elastic strings meet the actual sock. (I hope that last part makes sense ^^;.) He also has sea green eyes that look like the ocean.

Personality: Shy and quiet, but one of the best dancers in the group. He also has magical powers like his father and he controls them very well. He can't however hypnotize any queens to date him. Somehow that gene skipped his generation. He is also very sweet and is always there when someone needs him.

JeminaXTumble

Child: Theamoon or Thea

Gender: Female

Appearance: Brown and orange calico-like tabby with a white that goes from her chin, to her bottom scruff and fades to a triangular line on her chest area.

Personality: She is a fan of Lason. Like her mother, she is the youngest kit so far among the kittens. But, like her father, she can be slightly clumsy with her footing. Nonetheless, she is polite and an extravagant dancer.

SkimbleshanksXJennyanydots

They have many children, you can figure who.

CoricopatXTantomile

Child: Raveneria or Raven

Gender: Female

Appearance: A brown tortishell kit with white on her entire underbelly and tail, except for a few brown patches. She has a brown mask on her face and bright moonlight eyes.

Personality: Like her parents, she is a mystic cat that can detect presences and see into the future. Not quite as advanced as Preston, Millie, or Racel, but she is gifted and talented. She can come off as shy, and Preston is one of her closest friends, but when practicing, she prefers to do things alone.

**Other OC characters (that will be considered in the story)**

Pandora

Appearance: Silver-blue Somali queen with deep indigo eyes

Age: 32 in human years (of course)  
Personality: Goal-determined, slightly stubborn, protective, and kind-hearted.

Mate: Redstag, son of the Paisley Jellicle Patriarch (deceased)

Children:

Meliora – Daughter, white lioness with a red mane, Fire

Paracelsus – Son, white bobcat with blue lynx pelt markings, Ice

Spirit cat: Snow white leopard with ice blue and fire red spots. Carries a repressed mane of blue and red around her head. Wears a gold chest brace around her neck that brings out her golden eyes.

Element: Water, both cold and hot (resembling the colors)

High-seer

Appearance: Siamese Russian Blue mix (type up on Google and first picture you see is him, a cat with stunning markings and blue eyes)

Age: 64 but acts more like early 40s

Personality: A healer, always watching out for the clan, but not the leader. He watches for visions from the ancestors above to determine the fate of the cats. He normally keeps to himself, but he warms up the more you see him and the more you assist him in his shaman duties. He is extremely close to his apprentices, especially Racel and Millie since their father was never truly in their lives.

Mate: Xenia, mid-wife/healer, when Seer isn't around with Millie, she takes her in and teaches her the ways of mid-wife life. She and Millie have helped in the births of many cat litters and Millie now is a fully-fledged mid-wife. (unknown if deceased or not)

Children: none as of known

Spirit Cat: Serval with a feather fur piece hanging from the left torn ear. Also wearing a shaman beaded necklace of blue and red.

Element: Earth

Marus

Appearance: A mini Macavity except his white spot that is on his belly is black and the outline is white

Age: 21

Personality: Like Macavity's except smarter and more destructive, blood-craving

Mate: None

Children: None

Spirit cat: Panther with red lightning bolts and blood red eyes (The Paisley Jellicle cat of Death and Demise)

Element: Darkness

**So, that's it for now. Let me know what you guys think and if you have suggestions for another cat couple that has not been mentioned here, besides Munkustrap (he will be used later in the story with an OC), please let me know. **


	3. The Paisley Tribe, Life and Death

**Chapter 2: The Paisley Tribe, Life and Death**

_Recap:_ _The couple watched in awe as smoke appeared from under the staff. The two braced themselves for fire, but instead were met by a soft breeze from clouds at their feet. The two looked around and realized that they were seeing a vision of a view from a plane in summer, overlooking the small district of Paisley below._

The flight felt real as the wind rustled through the fur of the elderly couple. Looking from below, green glens and crystal blue rivers vibrantly shone as the sun bathe them in its light. Looking closer at the land, a small town can be seen and heard as the morning light ignites the fire that is life. Behind the couple, Racel lightly thumped his staff again making the "plane" lower so that they were flying over the town of Paisley.

"This is Paisley, our home, land of the beauty and serenity. During the winter, life is a struggle as prey is scarce," he said as the scenery changed from green and full of life to white and dead silence.

The scene then moved to an area outside the city at a wooded area surrounded by trees, bushes and grass. Hidden within the foliage were old pieces of cars, tires, and other things piled up to make a circle of some kind. The center area was barren and brown as it has been used multiple times for play fights, dancing, ceremonies and much more. Racel then spoke as the flight stopped on the dirt filled center.

"This is the Paisley Junkyard, otherwise known as "End of the Road" for most items. It is considered heaven to the cats there because of the experience of adding a new home to the land. We all lived in harmony with the mother earth around us. She provided us with plants, we provide her with offerings, plant offerings that is. She gives us pray, we give thanks to her. She protects us and we protect her. For several thousand years that was the way life was for us, but unfortunately not everyone agreed to that. For our enemy, the Backwater Ferals, were once a part of our clan hundreds of years ago. But, because of problems in our clan's political power, some of the members broke off.

The leader of this group was known as Panther, or as we call him now, Matchitehew. He once was a great protector and was soon to become the jellicle leader of Paisley at the time, but when he explained his thoughts of leadership, his father did not approve what so ever. In an attempt to prove that he was right, Matchitehew gathered all the clans away from the junkyard and told them of his plans. While a minor few, close friends and followers, chose his way of life, a large majority said no and told him that he should be banished or even killed for such ideas. As a result, a young kit managed to evade the group and tell the patriarch the news of his son's teachings.

Shocked by the news, he then roared his anger to the heavens in the form of what you would hear from an infuriated lion. His roars were answered by lightning bolts striking the earth where the group of cats were currently positioned and formed a border between the followers of the son and those who were against him. With the answer from the ancestors given, the tribe banished the son and those who followed him from the land, never to be welcomed again. For the next several hundred years, the Paisley Jellicles and Backwater Ferals would be great enemies, never to negotiate, never to surrender, never to show mercy."

Racel paused for a moment to let all the information sink in. Skimble and Jenny looked at the scenes that were being shown to them as well as understanding the information. They took a glance at each other before turning back to Racel. He was about to continue when a creek was heard from behind him.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Millie as she appeared from behind the doorframe.

"No, you're not sister. How are you feeling?" Racel said as he made room for her to stand.

"A little dizzy but I am alright. What were you doing?" she asked as she noticed her brother's staff. She gave a teasing smirk at her brother, "Showing the elders your magic tricks?"

Racel looked at her with an emotionless face, "No, I was telling them our history of the tribe and I finished in telling how the Jellicles and Ferals started to be enemies. Perhaps you can explain to them the start of Macavity's reign and how he led the Jellicle Massacre?" he told her, a small smirk on his face.

Millie gave her brother a look and then glanced at the couple, who looked like they wanted to see more. She gave a small quiet sigh, "Best not to keep them waiting then!" she summoned her staff of sycamore and tourmaline. She went to the other side of the car, past the couple and to the doorway that lead to the cart closer to the front of the train. The staff was raised and brought down with a soft thump as a grey smoke spread like spilled water on the floor past the couples feet and pillows to Racel in the back.

The scene returned to the Jellicle Junkyard, only this time there were cats present everywhere. Kittens were chasing each other across the main grounds, the teen cats were chatting and watching the younger ones, the adults and elder went about sewing and grooming each other as they shared the news of the day. On an old truck bed laid the Jellicle leader, an old black cat with white eyeliner around her sunset orange eyes and silver scruff with gold paws. Millie spoke as the scene continued to come to life.

"This is Elder Caletta, the Jellicle leader of Paisley. She has been around since the time of Frenchman Argand's first official Oil Lamp, happening long before Queen Victoria's reign. She would be considered older than Deuteronomy, I believe, if Jenny told me correctly. Anyway, her son was our father, Redstag, the one who was to be Jellicle protector after her. Our mother was considered his second-in-command, her name is Pandora, said to be the only outside cat to be called a Jellicle. They say that she was a Jellicle born among outside cats. But that's another story, back to the subject. Our land was peaceful during this time, set at least five days before the battle that would test us all" Millie stated as she caught her breath and made her staff thump again to a point later in time.

The scene changed to when the clan was preparing for the Jellicle Ball and everyone was involved. A young and vibrant Millie was with her mistress Xenia in another part of the Junkyard where a litter of kits were to be born. Racel, also young and vibrant at the time, was with High-seer practicing his Ice-related magic. He summoned a thick sheet of ice on the main grounds and all the kits started skating and sliding, having the time of their lives. All appeared peaceful in preparations, when suddenly dark clouds appeared in the sky above, blocking the sun. Every cat in the junkyard looked up to see lights of red and orange in the clouds as black shadows appeared all around the rim of the main grounds.

"Everything stopped dead in its tracks as the darkness spread through the grounds like a virus. The smoke from the darkness made the air thick and heavy, making it hard to breathe. In the mists of it all, two figures, one taller than the other, appeared and removed the smoke allowing his ginger fur be seen by the cats below" Millie stopped talking as she allowed the figure to speak for himself.

"Greetings Jellicles of Paisley. I am known, as Macavity. Or as my new clan calls me, Macavity the Terrible! I was told of you banishing my kind and I decided that now was a time for revenge. So as a result, I will take your leader into custody so I can reason a proper leadership. If anyone dares to go against me, my son Marus" he paused to show off his son, "will be the one to deal with. However, if you wish to fight for your freedom, then let the blood spill. But, should you surrender, then bloodshed shall be avoided. I will give you a choice as I talk to your leader. You all have one hour to discuss, so decide quickly" he finished as he left for the den of Caletta. Millie spoke once again.

"All the other cats gathered to the center of the yard and started stating ideas, but in the end, we all chose to fight. I for one couldn't risk the new born litter that I had delivered, so I decided to escape the crowd and head to the den of the new mother, asking her to leave with her kittens and mate so they would not suffer. Sadly, I was followed by Marus and he discovered the litter. He gave a dark smirk as the innocent squirming kits moved around for their mother's milk. 'Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that now won't we?' he said as he ran off to tell his father of the news. I had an idea of what he planned to do so I chased him down and begged him not to kill the kits, but he didn't listen. The only thing he did do was hold me by the arm and ran his claw into my skin and making a mark that only he could recognize, a string of barb wire that ran from my neck to my back at mid-point. He told me that if I tried to stop him he would not hesitate in eating me for his next meal. I don't remember what happened next because I had either passed out, or he hit my head so hard that I didn't wake up until four days later" Mille then looked to her brother. He spoke in her place.

"During her time out cold, Macavity had killed off our patriarch, leaving our father to become the leader. He was, however, so overcome with grief over his mother's death that he was in no position to fight. Macavity took this as a weak point and forced all of us into confinement. By the time of the fifth day, the new mother was taken into custody and she was separated from her kits before she was brought out in chains. The kits were in a sac squealing loudly for their mother. During the time of separation a large fire was made. Macavity had already destroyed all our relics and artifacts that we kept so dear to us. With the blaze burning high and the heat becoming powerful, Macavity roared at the top of his lungs, 'This land was meant for the ferals. No Jellicle shall continue their legacy as long as I still breathe' he then did what we thought no cat would do, throw the sac of at least ten kittens into the burning blaze while the mother wailed in agony at the death of her litter" Millie then took over again as Skimble and Jenny observe in shock and horror at what Macavity did.

"By the time that I had awakened, the blaze grew larger. Xenia, the mid-wife, made an attempt to save the kittens by surrounding herself with water and dove into the fire, only to be brought down by metal chains from Macavity's henchmen. She roared and swiped every chance she could, but like a circus bear to performers, she was struck down and chained until she submitted. I stumbled to the ground to try and stop them, but I was met by Macavity himself as he looked down at me with a devils smile. He grabbed my throat and brought me into view, leaning me closer and closer to the burning blaze. If it wasn't for my father tackling Macavity to the ground, I wouldn't be alive right now. Father fought Macavity for my protection as Mother came near me to shield me. Just as we moved out of the way, Father gave a pained roar and fell to the ground. I knew what had happened and rushed to him. He then looked at me with sadness and fear and whispered to me, 'you must leave this land, it is not safe anymore. Find a place to call home and…live….life….to….' he went limp in my arms, knowing that he had gone to our ancestors. Macavity's henchmen dragged me away as the two ginger cats threw Father's carcass into the inferno. That set off the chaos, for every tribe member then transformed into their spirit cats and all hell broke loose. Tigers, lions, leopards, and many other cats of the elements started attacking everything and anything that they could find. Mom, however, stayed in her regular form as she gathered me and Racel to leave. Just as we were at the edge, Macavity spotted us and attacked us. He only managed to strike mom's eye, making a scar, and me, giving me the scratch on my shoulder" she paused to show her left shoulder blade where claw marks were seen almost completely parallel to her arrow wound. She turned around and showed the last scene where she and Racel separated from their mother before making it to the train station.

"That is basically our story of our tribe's life and the death of our livelihood" finished Millie.

"Do you think that may be helpful in explaining things to the leader?" asked Racel as he sat by Skimble and Jenny, who were still letting all of this sink in. Jenny turned to Skimble and sobbed into his fur as he held her close, tears appearing on the corners of his eyes as well. Millie sat beside her brother, deep in thought as she began to breathe heavily. The memories started to fill her mind again and she started shedding tears when her brother's protective arms wrapped around her. Although Racel was strong, he couldn't be strong at the massacre, for he was too overwhelmed with fear, pain, and sadness to even move. The death of his father was what caused him to stay frozen the most, his closest friend was gone and he had no one to turn to but his scared sister, who wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his fur like Jenny.

After what felt like hours, Jenny and Skimble turned to the kits to talk, but found that they were fast asleep, Millie resting on her brother's chest. Skimble gave a sad smile as he turned to Jenny and motioned that they should wake them to put them in their proper beds. As the kits woke up, they saw that Jenny had tear stains on her cheeks, showing her sadness and grief for the Paisley tribe. Millie stood up and looked at Jenny.

"I'm sorry I showed that to you, but it was the only way of explaining things. I hope that this helps in explaining what had happened to your tribe as well as your leader. For I don't think that there is any other way to explain it, than to show it from our perspective" explained Millie as she started choking up again.

Jenny immediately grabbed Millie and hugged her as the two sobbed silently. Skimble managed to wake up Racel, who offered the same apology and which Skimble accepted it with sadness and relief that he was told what happened. The toms then told the queens that it was best to move to the bed areas to get some sleep. Skimble had one last round to do before bed so he went to it as Jenny got the two cats to bed. Once the two were asleep, Jenny went to the bed she and Skimble shared and tried to fall asleep. Sadly, her mind was full of all that happened. She started to wonder if this would be too much for the tribe to take in or if it's just too graphic for the kids or other reasons. She pondered this through her head as Skimble returned to his bed, giving a stretch and a yawn before lying beside Jenny.

"Do you think that was too much for anyone to handle? Could the tribe handle visions like those? What would they even think? Oh Skimble dear, what should we do?" asked Jenny franticly.

"Calm down dear. First I know it is overwhelming to see all of that, but seeing past events from the perspective of the mind and to show it better than explain it, it gives a better result. I admit, it was a bit much, but if that is what it takes to explain how serious the situation was and is as of today, I say we let the kits show Deuteronomy and the tribe what they showed us, because without it, it wouldn't be as heart felt. Do you understand?" said Skimble as he nuzzled and licked her ears. He always did this to calm her down which worked every time he did it.

Jenny took a moment to breathe and rethink the facts. "You're right" she said, "Explaining with words is not enough. This way may be the best. I just hope that the tribe is ready for this" she said as she gave a yawn. "But" she stated, "are Racel and Millie really witches cats?" she asked Skimble as she turned to her mate.

Skimble nodded. "Racel told me that he would have used magic to heal his sister but he didn't because he didn't want to lose the trust that we had with him as of now"

Jenny's eyes widened at his last statement. She, like Skimble, was shocked over how much Racel and Millie needed trust in order to survive. "You don't think-" she was cut off by Skimble shaking his head.

"I don't know how the tribe will react to two witch cats, but regardless, they will be welcomed with open arms either on the first day, or within the first week. Now, lets get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us" Skimble stated as he finally laid down his head and closed his eyes. Jenny followed his lead and rested her head on his chest, letting herself and her mate be enveloped by sleep.


	4. London and New Faces

**Alright another chapter! But this may be the last one for a little while, but I will do my best to get the next chapter up. Keep looking, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: London and New Faces**

_In the streets of London, a lone small white blue and red leopard, tattered, torn, tired and bloodstained, runs through the streets of concrete and metal as black smoke follows close behind her. She runs as fast as she can as the streets fill with black smoke. She turns right and realizes that she is at a dead end. She turns again to look behind her and realizes that there is nowhere to run as the smoke fills the floor of the alleyway. Suddenly, a large black silhouette with red glowing markings and eyes appears and creeps forward toward the lioness. The she-cat tries to fight back with paw and roar, but she has no avail. The silhouette, now identified as a panther, pounces on top of the leopard and prepares the final strike when he is suddenly removed, tossed to the entrance to the alleyway. Moonlight appears from the sky to reveal a large tiger-like creature with a silver body, stripes of ebony, eyes of fire and fangs of snow. He roars to the skies to darken them and summons forth lightning strikes that hit the panther and strike him down. The tiger turns to the she-cat to see her still, frozen like the snow below her. A low dark growl is heard as the panther makes one final strike and all goes black._

Eyes open to reveal small hazel pupils as they are moved in many different directions while breathing is fast and heavy. The black striped silver fur that surrounded the eyes was wet from sweat as it moved with the eyes to scan the surrounding area. The tom that was lying down on the alpaca wool pillow lifted his silver black and white head to see that he was still in his den area, his bachelor pad more or less. The den consisted of trash and junk piled high to form a rounded wall and ceiling of multi-colored paper, metal, cardboard and many more materials that came from the junkyard, his home. His den entrance was guarded by a large dollhouse-like door that moved like a regular cat door but with a lock to keep the cold wind and outside snow from getting in. He looked to the left to see his own little dresser area that held his many collars, all his other decorations that were for special occasions not that he actually wore them, and, placed above in a corner, a newly bought hair dryer with its heat pipe set at an angle so the tom could control the machine. He looked to the right of the door to see his sink-tub. Unlike the other cats, he actually liked taking a bath, thinking that it was the Maine Coon from his grandmother that gave him that gene. The tub was surrounded by forest smelling soaps and lotions from his owners, who were away at the time to celebrate a holiday called Hanukah but were to return within a week or two to celebrate something called Christmas. Further right from the tub was a little tunnel, blocked by a door that split into three separate rooms, should he have guests or relatives over to his part of the junkyard. Another turn to the right shows also sorts of photographs up on the wall of him and his human family, as well as many other cats that were his friends and family. He smiled at the one in the frame on a bookshelf under the photos on the wall. The frame pictured him, a black cat with leopard spots and a mane, and an older ragged cat that has seen stronger better days. This was his cat born family with his brother and father. As memories flooded his mind, he was brought back to the present when a knock was heard on his door.

"Hello? Munkustrap? You up? It's Misto!" shouted a voice from the other side of the doll door.

The silver tom, Munkustrap or Munk for short, sleepily made his way off his pillow and toward the door. He unlocked the little knob and the door flung itself open, slamming the half-awake tom against the wall. Seconds later, the door was shut and Munk found himself looking at a petite, 23 year old tuxedo cat with a white face, one white forepaw, one black forepaw, two white stockings on his back paws with one looking like it had a hole in it, being black. The tuxedo's cobalt eyes looked worriedly at Munkustrap as he helped the 35 year old silver tom down from the entrance, which was leveled a little higher than elbow length.

"Are you alright Munk? I didn't mean to slam the door open on you" Misto apologized.  
The older tom gave a yawn and stretched out while he spoke, "It's fine Mistoffelees, now, what brings you to my door?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well normally you're up earlier than the others and this time you weren't. Is everything ok? Your not sick are you?" the little tux continued to ask questions, concerned for the silver protector. Mistofelees, or Misto, looked up to Munk as a son would to a father, since Misto had none. Ever since he was a kitten, Misto looked up to Munk as a role model and hero and he also treated Munk like he was his own father or older brother.

"It's fine Misto, I just had this outrageously strange dream and it must have made me sleep in" replied Munk as he moved around the room to stretch his legs more.

"A dream? What kind of dream? A nightmare maybe?" Misto asked as he sat on Munk's beside.

He then explained his dream to the smaller tux about the leopard, the panther and the tiger and what all happened. Misto looked at him with a frown.

"Hmmm…well…that is interesting. Maybe you should talk to Jelly about it. See if she can explain why you had that dream. Oh! And your brother was looking for you; he wanted to talk sometime soon. Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on my mate and my kits" Misto said as he gracefully leapt off the bed.

"How much longer until your kits are born?" asked Munk with a smile on his face.

"About one to two weeks from now. Vicky's hoping for at least one queen, as am I. I can handle Preston fine, but I think it's time for a queen" Misto said as he bid Munk goodbye and left the den.

Munk then went over to his dresser area, grabbed one of the hand towels that his humans no longer used and walked to the sink to prepare a bath. Once the water was filled, he sprinkled a small amount of fir smelling bath salts to make the dip more relaxing. He loved the smell of fir branch, especially since Christmas was around the corner, for as long as he could remember he loved the smell of pine, fir, and berry branches because the smell reminded him of the forest areas that were near his human home. He then pulled the shower curtain and the sounds of water swashing and relaxed sighs, along with hot steam, filled the den.

After a long soak in the water, Munk partially dried himself, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to his dresser. He then turned the hairdryer on high power and turned his body in different positions, letting all the heat surround him. Once he was officially dried, he put on the black and silver scarf that his humans gave him when they first adopted him and took off to Jelly's den.

As he made his way out of the den, he was greeted by sunlight and a cool breeze that froze his still wet whiskers. All of the Jellicles that resided here for the holidays were out and about, some of the kittens playing snowball fights, others were having fun sliding down a nearby hill. Munk smiled as he saw all the smiles on the kits faces. He then started to make his way to Jelly's den near the oven.

Once he was there, a black tom with leopard spots and a mane as wild as a lion's was in there having his wounds checked out by Jelly.

"Well, here I find the two cats that I need to see, and in one place too" smiled Munk as he entered further into the den.

"I was looking for you Munk, but you weren't on your rounds earlier, everything ok?" asked the mained tom.

"Yeah Tugger, I just had a strange dream, that's all. Actually, that's the reason why I am here Jelly, I need your help explaining something" said Munk with a hint of nervousness on his face.

"A dream? What about?" asked Jelly as she continued to look at Tugger's wounds.

Munk then told them about the dream he had, as well as telling them that he talked to Misto about it. "It's just so weird. Why would I have a dream like that? I know that the tribe is scarce on food, but that hasn't brought anyone down. I didn't eat anything rotten or bad last night so it can't be that. But what could it be? Is it a sign of some kind, and if so, what is it about?" asked Munk as he rambled on.

"Well Munk, have you been feeling stressed out lately? Maybe you should take a break and let Alonzo take protector position for a few days" suggested the 56 year old queen.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that will do much" replied Munk with a sigh.

"Well," Tugger started, "maybe it has to do with the fact that you don't have a queenfriend?" he finished with a smirk.

Munk groaned, "Tugger not again. For the last time, I don't find any queen here interesting. Demeter is already with Alonzo, which I am happy about. All the other queens here are fine, but they're just not for me" he stood and walked to the den window "I'm searching for someone different, a queen with a different background, a girl" he paused to think of the right words, "from a different Jellicle tribe" he turned to look at his brother, who wore an annoyed face.

"Look, Munk," Tugger stood, "you have got to bring that head of yours down from the clouds soon. There's no other Jellicles besides us. And even if they were, there is no way that they would come here, to us. So, I'm sorry brother, but you have to find a girl sometime, and you better make it soon cause you're almost out of your prime. Soon you won't have it and you're going to regret it" he walked to his brother and placed a paw on his shoulder "I'm not saying this again to annoy you. I'm saying this because I am your older brother and I care about you. True, I may not be the best role model, uncle, or father, but the best that I can do is be a caring older brother looking out for his responsible younger sibling. Just remember what I said ok? Pretty soon, that charm is going to wear out. Best to use it while you still can" The 37 year old mained cat ruffled his brothers head fur and laughed a little as Munk did the same.

"Come on, the reason I really wanted to see you was that father wanted to talk to us. We better head over there before he moves on those frail bones of his. Thanks for the healing Jelly!" shouted Tugger as he left the den.

"Your brother's right Munk. You'll have to find a girl soon. That handsome face of yours won't last forever. Just give the girls here a try, alright?" suggested Jelly with a soft smile.

Munk nodded to her and thanked her for the help, although there really wasn't much she did, and exited the den to meet up with his brother and father.

**Later that day at the train station**

Thick smoke filled the sunset air as the train station came alive with life with new trains loading off passengers and waiting trains with passengers loading on. In the very back of the train, Skimbleshanks slid the door open and was greeted with a gentle, cold winter breeze as small snowflakes met his whiskers. He stepped out and motioned the three other cats that were on the train with him out into the snow.

Once the group assembled, Skimble looked at Millie and Racel, "Alright you two, I have to be on this train for the next few days to keep watch on the passengers and keep the train in top shape. Jenny will take you to the Junkyard where you will meet Deuteronomy and the other Jellicles. And, just for your own safety, I wouldn't show them your cat roars, magic, or anything like that for the first few days. The visionary explanation you can do, but only do it when the Patriarch asks for the explanation, do you understand?"

The two cats nodded and gave Skimble one final hug before he went to his first station duty.

"Come along" said Jenny, "The Junkyard's this way" she started running in a certain direction as the snow lightly fell upon the ground. The two kits started running after her, taking in all the details around them to remember the path. After what felt like an hour, the trio finally came to an area outside of town where foliage was starting to grow between the concrete lines and light posts were surrounded with vines and branches. As they moved further away from the city, they come to an area with a large fenced border encased in dirt and brush. Jenny made her way to a part that was not in the dirt and made a loud thump against the metal boards.

"Alonzo! It's Jenny! I'm back from the railway!" she shouted to the top of the line.

A minute later a white cat with black dots appeared from above looking down.

"Glad to see you're ok Jenny!" he said as the 26 year old tom looked at the two younger cats behind Jenny, "who are they?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"We are Meliora and Paracelsus, two members of the Paisley Jellicle tribe, and may as well be called the last two surviving members!" Racel spoke, looking up at Lonz with a straight face.

Alonzo looked shocked at the two, then paused as he looked to the side for one minute then went behind the door to let it open up for the three cats. What was laid before Millie and Racel was what was seen only in movies.

A junkyard that reached the top of a London decker bus and spread out as far as the eye could possibly see.

"Alonzo" Jenny asked as she turned to the black and white tom, "Go and tell Deuteronomy that we have guests who would like to stay"

"Yes Jenny" said the tom as he ran toward the patriarch's den.

Millie and Racel looked to each other before looking nervously at Jenny.

"Are you sure about this? What if they don't accept witches cats?" asked Millie.

"Skimble and I believe that you will be accepted, either on the first day or the week after your arrival. You should be fine for the first while, some cats will warm up to you soon enough while others will need time" reassured Jenny. "Now come on, it's best if we head over there. Follow me kits" she said with a warm smile on her face. She began walking in the direction of the center of the junkyard. Millie and Racel soon followed her, staying close to one another and her as they walked by many cats of genders, sizes, colors and shapes. At a time, at least one of the kittens rolled in close to the two and looked at them curiously. The two just went around the kit to move along. Then, close to the den where Deuteronomy stayed, two cats appeared. Once was a black she-cat with a wild leopard mane, gold rimmed sky blue eyes, and a smile only a cougar could have. She appeared in front of Racel who was shocked by the sight and moved one step back. The other cat appeared in front of Millie, a brown tabby with orange marks and perverted copper eyes. He swayed his hips in front of Millie and scooted close to her.

"Heya angel, how about you and I go for a ride on cloud nine?" he said in a very seductive tone.

Millie just gave a bored expression and groaned. She pushed passed him while saying, "Not interested" irritably. She then moved to her brother, grabbed him out of the way and gave a fiery dead glare at the she cat and spoke, "keep away from my brother if you know what's good for you". The duo then reunited with Jenny at the entrance of the den, leaving the two perverted cats in shock of what just happened.

Inside, the cats see a cat that looked like an exact replica of the cat who flirted with Racel except for being a tom cat, a handsome silver tom with Hazel eyes, and an elder cat who the siblings presumed to be Old Deuteronomy.

"Are these the ones that Alonzo told me about?" asked the elder, looking at Jenny.

"Yes sir, this is Meliora and Paracelsus, or Millie and Racel for short. These two have come from such a dark background and I believe that they know of Macavity's whereabouts when he isn't here in London" explained Jenny. All the cats, including Alonzo and two queens who looked like sisters, one gold and black, the other red and white, stood up and on edge at the mention of this information. The tom with the wild mane took a step forward and looked at Racel.

"Is this true? And not a trick that could deceive us?" he asked, eyes narrowed, mane fluffed up.

Millie spoke for her brother, "We wouldn't be here if we were lying. After all, what else would the last members of a Jellicle tribe do in the time after the massacre caused by Macavity?"

The mained tom looked at her with shock and fear, "What?" he asked astounded.

"Massacre? What massacre, there's been no such thing here" asked Munk, worried and skeptical.

"The massacre that we're talking about happened in our home of Paisley in Scotland! And we wouldn't have come here if the situation wasn't dire" Millie was cut off by a brown hand from her brother.

"Perhaps it's best if we show you what we mean, that is, if you will let us" he asked looking at Deuteronomy. The elder cat gave a nod, intrigued and worried by the story. Millie and Racel stood at separate ends of the den area and summoned their staffs. Racel did his part in explaining and Millie did hers, leaving the adult cats shocked in fear, horror and disbelief. The queens held each other as the scene of the dying newborns stayed in their minds. The mained tom had his ears down in embarrassment from not believing the two earlier. Munk however looked at Millie and then Racel with sympathy, thinking that they could explain his dream.

"I've known Macavity as being destructive and a criminal, but this is beyond belief! His new leadership must have given him a dangerous lust for power!" shouted an astounded Deuteronomy.

"To be completely honest" Millie spoke up, "I don't think that it's Macavity who really started this. If any cat were to have an influence on him, it's his son-"

"WHAT?" shouted all the cats, making Millie's ears go flat against her head.

"Macavity has a son? He must have raped a queen then! I'll bet Macavity killed that cat too! And now his son is working for him? Oh Bast!" shouted the mained tom.

"Tugger stop shouting, we know what you are trying to say and you don't have to say it so loud" said Munk as he removed his paws from his ears, he then looked at the two kits. "You were saying?"

Millie nodded in thanks, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, the two of us believe that his son is the mastermind while Macavity just soaks up the idea and wants to execute it like an amateur painter to a blank canvas" Mille raised and lowered her staff again to reveal red smoke appearing from the bottom forming the shape of a cat that looked just like Macavity, only with a darker appearance.

"This is Maurus," said Racel, "A cat born from the debts of hell. He is ruthless, merciless, and cruel. He was the one who had the idea of attacking us in the first place, or so we were told. If Macavity was defeated, it would mean nothing. If Maurus were to die first, then we would have a better chance of defeating these two. The Paisley Jellicles could have defeated him, if not for one problem" Racel said as he looked down to the side.

"What problem is that?" asked the red queen, who was later identified as Bombaulerina.

"This clan holds their ball in summer when the moon is full, correct?" asked Millie. The cats around her nodded in response to her question. "Then, unlike you, the Paisley Jellicle Ball is held in winter when there is no moon, where we have our forms and powers weakened to offer our praise to our ancestors and to give the moon it's strength to be reborn. This is the first year that it has been interrupted, and because of that, the dead moon, as we call the black moon, took much of our magic strength and power" explained Millie

"And because we were unable to make the proper sacrifices, our powers may not return until the next Paisley dead moon, which won't happen for another year" finished Racel.

The cats in the den looked to one another and then looked to Old Deuteronomy. He stood and walked, as best as he could, to the two kits and placed a paw on their shoulders. "This is quite serious. We're not sure what we can do to help, but we will help you anyway that we can. But for now, in the time of peacefulness, take a rest. It has been a long journey so far for you" he said with a warm smile.

"That's nice of you father," said Tugger "but now the question is, where ARE they going to stay?"

"That is a good question" said the quiet gold queen, later known as Demeter, "Alonzo and I don't have any room left since Kafi was born"

"How about with Jenny?" suggested Alonzo.

"I think we might have caused enough trouble for Jenny, and besides with the storm settling in, there's bound to be trouble ahead. Best that we don't increase the burden" said Millie as she looked at Jenny, who gave a sad nod in response.

"Then who?" said Tugger, obviously looking annoyed.

Munk rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at the two kits, Racel and Millie chatting with Jenny. It's obvious that there wasn't enough room in the Junkyard for two more mouths. There was barely enough food to keep the clan in any shape possible right now. But that was no excuse for shunning these two out. There has to be somewhere for these kits to stay. He then remembered the three rooms that he had in his den. Surely he can make room for two more, then if the mother comes, she can be in the room beside her kits. Munk blinked and gave a mental nod as he stood up to speak. "I'll house them"

Everyone looked at the silver tom who just spoke. Millie and Racel turned in surprise and shock to see that a tom would take them in.

Millie then made a step towards him, "Do you have the room needed for the two of us? We do not wish to be burdens if it's not enough"

"You two will be no burdens at all. I have the room, in fact, I have three" said Munk.

"Yeah, after all, he's the oldest bachelor here. No queen or roommate to keep him company. So keeping you two with him is perfect" said Tugger, happy as a clam with a teasing smirk on his face.

Millie, Racel and Munk then rolled their eyes and said "Oh everlasting". They then turned to each other with awkward faces, stayed silent for a minute. The silence was then cracked and they laughed at what happened.

"So, what do you say?" said Munk.

"After all the two of us had been through, why not? Besides, it looks like you're the only option we have other than sleeping on snow, ice and cold junkyard" stated Racel as he shook paws with Munk.

"I'm Munkustrap, by the way, but just call me Munk for short" he said as he shook paws with the tom, then to the queen.

"Paracelsus, call me Racel"

"Meliora, but please, call me Millie"

"Well then, Racel and Millie, I think it's best if you two come along with me to my den before the storm settles in" suggested Munk.

"Lead the way Munk. Goodnight everyone" Racel stated as he bowed to the other cats and gave Jenny a hug. Millie said goodnight as well and gave Jenny a long hug. The trio of cats made their way to Munks den as the wind started to pick up and rear its ugly head again.

**Like I said guys, I will do my best to get the next chapter up, but just keep looking, review and look forward to more chapters coming ahead. **


	5. Visions, Friends (?) and Thank you

**New chapter for the week. I was finally able to get this up. Hopefully this will be understandable as it is 17 pages long! If you need an understanding, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy this new chapter!**

**-KC7743**

Chapter 4: Visions, New Friends (?) and Thank You

What felt like forever was just a few short minutes for the three Jellicles to make it to the elevated den on the east corner of the Junkyard. Munk made it to the door first and opened the lock ever so carefully, however, it wouldn't come undone.

"Bast! It must have frozen!" he shouted over the cold wind.

Millie and Racel then moved around him and towards the lock. Racel summoned his staff and held it against the cold wind creating an ice barrier, just as the streams moved around the trio, like a an umbrella to rain. Mille, on the other hand, summoned her staff and gently moved the tourmaline crystal around the lock, removing the ice with a gentle heat of flame. She turned back to the adult silver tom, who was shivering slightly as the cold wind touched his fur lightly. He moved to the door and undid the lock and opened the door.

"Watch your step here" he warned, moving down the elevated entrance stepped with bricks he found several years before.

The younger cats took his advice and looked around at their temporary home. Millie went to the dresser while Racel saw the pictures. Munk sat on the edge of his alpaca wool bed, watching the kits sink in the details. Speaking of sinks, Millie made it to his tub, who coughed after taking a whiff of this morning's bath salts.

"What did you put in the tub Munk? It's very strong" she said, chokingly

"Fir bath salts, it was something that my humans used, and since they are away for a holiday, I decided to take it for now" he explained.

"Humans?" both kits asked, looking at him.

"Yes, didn't you two have humans back in your home of Paisley?" asked Munk.

The two young cats looked at each other nervously and then looked back to the silver tom.

"Would being witches cats count?" asked Millie.

Munk looked at the two kits with wide eyes. He expected just regular jellicles with powers, not real witches cats.

"Umm well….I suppose so. But what do you do as witches cats anyway?" he asked, curious.

"We take parts in rituals in a cult known as Basseteye, a coven that honored the cat goddess Basset. We were worshipped, but in all honesty, we didn't really like it. It felt like we were supposed to be beings that we really weren't. I felt pressured, really" said Racel, nervously.

"I almost got chosen as a sacrifice to the witches gods, but luckily the ceremony got cancelled" said Millie.

"But during the times that you didn't have rituals and things like that, were they there for you at all?" asked Munk.

The two kits shook their heads.

"We've mostly been raised to stay in the forest, thinking that any other human was the same" explained Racel.

"Well I can tell you that not all humans are the same. I know that very well. But," Munk paused to stretch and yawn, "I'm too tired to explain it all right now, so I will explain more tomorrow, if there's breakfast tomorrow that is…" he said sadly.

Racel looked at him questionably as Millie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Prey is scare here in the winter and we can't find much to eat. Some of us find the occasional rat, but we give those to either the kittens or the elderly who can't feed themselves. If the stock area, located close to Jenny's den, was filled then we'd be better off, but it's been empty since October" Munk explained. He then yawned again, "Well, best if I show you to your rooms" he jumped off the side of the bed to the tunnel that held the three rooms. "Racel, you can take the one on the left, Millie, the furthest to the right. I sleep on that alpaca pillow in the living room and I will probably be up before you two so I will see you later, ok? Night" Munk said as he turned to exit.

"Munk?" Millie blurted abruptly

"Yes?" the silver tom froze and turned to look back.

The siblings looked to each other and then to Munk, "Thank you" they said in unison.

Munk felt his heartstrings slightly pulled as he gave a warm smile to his new roommates, "Your welcome and it's my pleasure" he said. He then turned to walk to his comfy bed while Racel and Millie retreated to their own rooms.

Later that night, Munk had the same nightmare as last night, only this time, before the leopard went to the alleyway, a white lioness with a red fire mane and a white bobcat with blue markings tried to fight the panther, only to end up laying in their own blood, dead. But what scared Munk was that the lioness's eyes were like Millie's and the bobcat's eyes were like Racel's. Was this really them, or just an illusion to symbolize them? Thoughts wondered through his mind when he finally opened his eyes.

He looked toward the door to see that it was still dark out, probably the early morning hours. He knew that he had to make it up for sleeping in yesterday. So he quickly filled the bathtub with water, leaving the salts out this time, making it less overpowering for Millie, and took a quick wash. Then, knowing that the kits were sleeping behind heavy doors, he turned on the hairdryer and dried off his fur. This time he grabbed a black cat sweater and a thick brown scarf as he made his way to the door, he paused, thinking that he should let his roommates of his leave. He quickly got out a piece of note papers and wrote,

_Millie and Racel,_

_Went out to do my usual duties, be back by lunch, if there is any. Make yourselves at home as much as you like. _

_Munk_

Munk then moved to the door, unlocked it and went out, closing the door behind him.

Two hours later, Racel and Millie appeared from the den area. Both of them noticed that Munk wasn't around. That's when Millie noticed the note and read it out loud.

Millie thought for a moment, and then an idea popped into her head. She smirked at her brother and raised her eyebrows up and down.

Racel looked at her questionably, "Millie, what are you thinking now?" he asked nervously.

"Why don't we go out and hunt to stock up the food den as a way of saying thank you to the Jellicles? We can also find blankets, medicine, and other things that would make this holiday interesting?" she suggested.

Racel looked at her like she had lost all of her marbles, "Millie are you nuts? There's no way we can fill up that storage hall, especially with prey being scarce here" he protested.

"Who said we had to hunt in town? We could head to the country side and hunt. Besides, if we catch deer, they'll have food for weeks. Plus, we can fish, hunt in the barns for rats, maybe even use our powers to copy some eggs, cream, and milk. Plus if we happen to come across a pulling pollicle, we can probably carry everything back here" she explained.

Racel thought about it for a moment, "Hmmm…" he said, "Well, it would make more sense to go country, but this is so far away from any countryside…but it's worth the risk. Alright, but I think it's best if we tell Munk first"- he was cut off by Millie shaking her head.

"Don't you get it? I'm thinking that this can be a surprise thank you gift, to show we need the trust and community connection in order to survive here because it is strong in our culture. Don't you see? But I do think that we can do a cover-up of some kind. Saying that since we are here to relax, we should look around the town and if we get lost, we will use our magic to get here" explained Millie. Racel nodded in response and gave a wicked grin.

"It'll be just like back at home" he said. Millie returned the grin and a laugh.

"Yep, now come on, let's go before daylight is wasted" she motioned towards the door and undid the lock. The two left the den and looked around for Munk, only to be greeted by several same aged faces staring at them.

Millie and Racel looked around and saw that the two flirtatious cats from yesterday have arrived yet again. The silver queen groaned as the perverted tom made his way to her and the multicolored tom started to get really scared as the manned queen came close.

"Hello again angel, I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Laronarthur, or Laron for short. And you are?" he said slinking down to be eye level with Millie as he brought his face close to hers.

"Like I am going to tell my name to a fake-cat like you? Tell you what, why don't you get a life, be a normal tom, like everyone else, and then I will tell you my name. Oh wait, but that will be never, since you have no life!" Millie said with acid tone.

The other cats nearby gave off the sounds of Laron being owned by a queen. Laron, on the other hand, pulled his head back, embarrassed that he just got owned. Millie then turned to see the manned queen starting to get close to Racel.

The multicolored tom just slinked away out of the queen's reach.

"Why are you running away handsome? Why not just come over and say hello?" said the queen with lust in her voice.

"P-P-Please, just stay away. I don't want to be raped by another she-cat thank you very much!" shouted Racel as he moved closer to Millie.

The queen looked at him shocked and embarrassed at her doing such a thing "I wasn't going to rape you, I was just doing my normal way of saying hello. I had no idea that you went through things like that. I'm sorry" she said, "I'm Desireena by the way, Desiree for short. And you?"

"R-Racel"

Millie then looked at the group and her ears perked up at what they were originally planning. "Come on Racel, we need to find Munk, remember?"

"Right you are!" he shouted as he ran off into the distance. Millie soon followed behind him, leaving the group of kittens dumbfounded.

Soon the teen cats find Munk on the large tire in the center of the clearing. He looked as if he were sunbathing in the cold. His fur, slightly wet from going through a deep area of snow, shone like the material he was born with as it glistened and shone brightly. He was dozing off slightly as he did not notice his roommates coming toward him, quieter than mice.

"Munk?"

The silver tom's eyes flew open at his name and he quickly turned to see two pairs of eyes shocked and scared, he himself wide eyed and breathing heavily. He calmed down as he realized who it was.

"Everlasting Cat, you two. Don't do that, you could give someone a heart attack, especially old toms like me"

"Oh, Munk, you're not that old, you look about the same age as our mother and she's, what, 32?" Racel said as he looked to Millie, who nodded at that last question.

Munk raised his eyebrows at the fact that their mother was just 3 years younger than him, but due to the time being, he will ask later about their mother, as well as the dream. "Anyway, what brings you two here? Wondering where any food is?" he asked, a little sad on that last part.

Racel was the one who spoke of the fake plan, "Actually, since you are our guardian as of right now, would you mind if Millie and I went around London to get a better understanding of our temporary home? It be best to know your surroundings if your lost and don't know where to turn" he explained.

Munk looked at the two, "hm..Well….." he paused for a while, "alright, but as long as you two are back before…..I'll say midnight since you two are older than some of the other kits. But no fighting, since Macavity is on the loose I don't want you two making a statement for yourselves and get yourselves caught. Capishe?" he said. The kits nodded with big grins, thinking that Midnight was more than enough time to get what they plan to get.

"Thanks Munk! See ya later!" the two shouted as they ran for the gates.

"Alonzo! Can you open the gates please?" shouted Millie to the black and white tom.

"Sure no problem!" he said as he moved the string holding the gates.

"Thanks, see ya!" the kits shouted again as they ran out to the center of the city to find a way to the country side outside of London.

By late morning, the kits were in the forests where green still existed. They managed to find an old hay truck and jump aboard because where there's hay, there's a farm. Luckily, none of the junkyard cats were nearby to see them leave, not wanting to spoil the surprise. And also lucky is the fact that the farm the kits were at was just on the outskirts of London, not that far from the junkyard at all. Apparently the owners were also holding a garage sale that was close to opening so that was a double score. Not just that, but the owners were also vets from the town shelter, so there was bound to be medicine in the household somewhere. The two hunters gathered in the nearby pines to sort out a game plan of what to do.

Millie was able to take a quick sweep of the barn, chicken house, and milking area.

"Ok so here's the plan. I think we should start with the fishing right here by the river so we can get that over with. Next, I think we should try the garage just to see if anybody is there, then we head in the house and infiltrate the animal medicine, creating exact replicas of the medicine so it looks like nothing happened. After that, the chicken house is right outside the office window where we can sneak away one of the eggs and copy it. Finally, the milking shed. There's a strange cabinet that's cold smelling of milk and cream so we'll infiltrate that and copy those items. The barn is full of rats so we can easily do the peanut butter trap, if we find bread and peanut butter that is. Anyway, after that I suggest to head to a nearby field to hunt for at least 10 fat deer and skin them on spot so the hides could be made into extra bedding and rugs. After that, if we time this right, we should be back in time by nightfall, but since it is still early, we still have time to do as much fishing as we can. So, let's get started"

"Wait a minute" said Racel, "what are we going to carry all of this in?"

"Our staffs of course, don't you remember that they can be used as storage containers when necessary?" said Millie morphing her staff to a bow and arrow.

"Oh right! Duh!" Racel said as he slapped his forehead, morphing his staff too.

"I'll take an area further north of here while you take this spot, alright?" Millie said as she started walking.

"Sounds good to me!" Racel shouted as he observed the river for signs of movement.

All throughout the day, the duo has been fishing, rummaging, searching, sneaking, and trapping anything that they could find so the tribe could survive. All in All the duo was able to grab medicine, old cloths and blankets from the garage sale along with a few games and knick-knacks to keep the younger ones occupied. They were able to copy all the medical supplies needed for the winter, milk, cream, eggs, and a few other food items like canned sardines and, above all things, kitty treats, catnip, and cat grass. As for the rats, they were all placed in a bed sheet and set inside Racel's staff for storage. Once they were finished at the house, they moved to a field by midafternoon, around 3 pm. They were able to find a heard and kill overall 15 deer where the food and hides were stored in Millie's staff.

Soon the sun started to set and the two managed to stop a cat and sneak into the back as they headed for London. Once at the center of the city, they decided to check out some parts of the town until night fall, which didn't take very long. The two started to head back to the junkyard, at 9 at night while it was dark, excited to see what the reactions would be when the stockden is filled.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous. What if they think that we stole all this?" said Millie, starting to second guess her idea.

"Nah, they won't. And besides, if anything I can make an exact copy of you or me and that will be proof of it all. Now, let's go put some smiles on their faces" motioned Racel as they neared the junkyard.

"Alonzo! We're back!" shouted Racel.

The black and white tom peeked over the edge of the fence, "About time you two got back! We've been worried!" he shouted.

The kits looked at each other nervously, thinking that they were caught. But then the gate opened and Alonzo jumped down in front of them.

"So, what do you think of London?" he asked.

"Pretty interesting I can tell you that. I love the shops and the lights down here" said Millie.

"I loved the food stands" asked Racel.

"Great, well if you want we can show you more next time" said the black and white tom.

"Do you know where Munk is? There's something we want to ask him" asked Millie.

"Yeah, he's over at the stockden, but I'd be careful. We ran out of supplies this afternoon and he was scolded for not helping the tribe so be careful" he said as he made his way back to his post.

Millie and Racel quickly made their way to the area where Munk was staring solonmingly at the empty den. It seemed like he was giving up hope of finding more prey for the clan to survive, especially after today's scolding from his father. He sighed as he turned his back and started walking.

The kits were hiding right above him wearing grins as they shouted, "MUNKUSTRAP!" making the tom jump in the air and his fur stand on end as he turned to the source of two laughing kits. He growled lightly and fixed his fur as he then grinned wildly, ran up to the cats and started to tussle with them, laughing as they did. After a good 15 minutes, the group ended breathing heavily, catching their breaths.

"So" said Munk, "what are you doing in this part of the junkyard?"

The kits exchanged smiles as they looked at Munk, "We have a surprise for the clan. Think you can gather them here?" replied Millie.

Munk looked at them strangely but gathered the clan to the stock area where Millie and Racel were working on their speeches. Soon the entire clan gathered, slightly shivering, awaiting the reason why they were called. Millie stood in front of the doorways and spoke first.

"Jellicles of the Junkyard, first off, for those of you who do not know us, I am Millie and this is my brother Racel" she pointed to her brother, who waved to the crowd, "As news was heard, Racel and I will be staying here for a while and, as we were taught, it's polite to do something in return for something someone did to you. For you, it was housing us and giving us safety. We thank you all for your kindness and hospitality and in return for this," Racel then opened the doorway and walked in to the empty room, "The two of us decided to stock you guys up for the winter!"

Racel's staff glowed brightly as the cloths, fish, rats and deer hides filled part of the room up to the ceiling.

Millie's staff began to glow as the milk, cream, eggs and deer meat filled the other half, leaving the knick knacks out for the kittens and curious adult. She then summoned the medicine bag and handed it to a stunned Jenny as tears welled up in her eyes with a smile that pulls all heart strings.

"We know this winter will be hard to overcome, so it's best that you are prepared" Millie said as she handed the bag to Jenny, receiving a relieving hug in return.

All the Jellicles were shocked and happy to see that they were going to survive. Munk was stunned too, but he kept his cool as he walked up to the kits, suspiciousness filling his eyes.

"Just where did you get all this?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Remember when we said that we were heading out to see London? Well, the truth is, is that we actually left for the countryside to hunt for all this. We didn't steal any of this so you know, we can actually copy certain items and make them better than the original" explained Racel with a smile on his face.

All the Jellicles then cheered with praise and tears, knowing that they were going to survive the harsh winter storm without worry for anyone. The kittens approached the games and toys that the two siblings brought back with them and started to play. Some of the queens gathered up pieces of fish, some of the meat and a few pieces of clothing to take back to their dens. The toms just watched with happiness, some even dancing with happiness.

Racel then went inside and pulled out one large bass and looked around for the queen that was said to be pregnant. Once he found her, he went up and bowed to the snow white queen.

"Miss Victoria I presume?" asked Racel. Vicky then nodded and looked wide eyed at the fish. "This is the biggest catch we caught, and it's meant for the pregnant mother to help in providing healthy kits for her family. So, here you are" he Racel said as he handed the fish to a small black and white tom that looked like a cross between Misto and Victoria. His sea green eyes scanned Racel when he wasn't looking and blushed like mad when he was handed the fish. Racel took notice and looked at him with shocked eyes. He was a gorgeous cat with a lithe body smelled of flowers and rabbit fur, obviously a magician's son. The two toms looked into each other's eyes for a minute, until Racel broke the contact. He smiled at him, giving the tom a passing nod as he returned to his sister.

Once all the food was spread about and everyone had full bellies, Munk, Racel and Millie returned to the bachelor pad with smiles all around. It was then that Munk grabbed the two kits and hugged them close as tears finally flowed from the corners of his eyes and he sobbed quietly into their shoulders, knowing that a huge burden had been removed from his own shoulders.

"Thank you, both of you. I can't express my thanks enough for what you did for my tribe. There must be a way to repay you both" he said between his quiet sobs.

The kits returned the hug, happy that they could help as tears flowed down their cheeks as well.

"All we really want is to find our mother and bring her to safety. But for the time being, staying here where it's warm and safe is the best that we can have" said Millie, smiling into Munk's shoulder.

"And some friends too, with no sensual queens who act like they want to rape you to scare you" said Racel.

"Or toms who think they're the sexiest thing alive and want nothing more than to get you to the bed to have 'fun', ugggh" groaned Millie.

Munk pulled back with a confused look, "The kittens have been doing this to you guys?"

"Only two kits have, Desiree and Laron, they've been harassing us ever since we came here" explained Millie as Racel started to shake.

"Hmmmm" said Munk firmly, "Looks like my nephew and niece have messed with the wrong kits. I'll have to tell their parents about this. Just leave those two to me, they won't bother you two"

The kits looked at Munk with shock, "You're their uncle?" they said in unison.

"Yes, Desiree's father is Rum Tum Tugger, as you probably know. And Tugger is my older brother. Tugger's mate, Rumpleteazer is the sister of Mungojerrie, Laron's father. So the kits are cousins, making them my nephew and niece" explained Munk kindly.

The two kits nodded and smiled, "Thanks Munk for taking that burden off our shoulders" said Millie.

"No problem. Now, I think it's best to- Oh! Before I forget, back in Paisley, do you normally see visions in dreams?" asked Munk.

"Vision's in dreams? Like what?" asked Racel.

Munk then explained his dream from the past two nights as the kits looked in shock and horror over what he just explained.

Munk looked at them worriedly, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Millie was too shocked to explain as tears began to form and she shivered violently. Racel held her close as he rubbed her back to soothe her. He turned his face to Munk.

"Our mother's spirit cat, an entity of a cat that once lived before that now gives us our jellicle powers, IS a leopard with red and blue spots. My spirit cat is the bobcat that you described, and Millie's cat is the white lioness with the fire mane. And if this vision you saw is true, then the two of us will die, while our mother lies dying when the silver tiger faces death…panther… Matchitehew. Munk, what you saw was a Paisley vision of a prophecy. The full prophecy will come in time, but should you have the dream again, notify us immediately. Understand?" said Racel, his voice firm.

Munk nodded in understanding as he took in all the details, looking to the floor as he did, eyes darting from side to side at times, not sure what to think.

Once Millie calmed down, about 15 minutes later, the two kits went off to their rooms. Munk jumped onto his pillow and had his head to the ceiling, trying to make sense of what he had been seeing. Of all the cats to see this vision, why him? What did he have to do with this vision? Why was he shown this? So many questions ran through his head when he heard footsteps coming from the den area. He looked up to see Millie at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Millie? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"I….I can't sleep. The vision you told me about is still in my mind and I can't get it out. I….I'm just scared" she said, head looking down in embarrassment, being a slightly proud cat.

Munk smiled thoughtfully and patted his bed, motioning her to come over to him. She took the offer and climbed up. The silver tom then hugged the smaller silver queen, resting his head on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she quietly cried into his fur, feeling secure and safe, as if she was in her own father's arms.

"It's ok Millie, I will make sure that nothing happens to you or Racel. This is a promise I plan to keep" he assured her as her crying slowed, "I also promise to find your mother and bring the three of you back together. No kit deserves to be motherless, or parentless for that"

"Munk?" asked Millie.

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds silly but, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, a light but unnoticeable embarrassed blush appearing on her face.

Munk chuckled lightly as he licked her ear a little, making her feel a little more at ease, "Sure. But just remember that I have to be up in the morning to do my protector duties so if I am not here when you wake up, just know that I will be back later in the day. Alright?" he said.

Millie nodded. Munk then scooted over a little so Millie can have some room and had her close to him, making her feel safe. The little queen rubbed her head against his chest as she started to drift off to sleep. He smiled and petted her head fur as she purred lightly. He then looked to the ceiling and sent a small mental prayer.

_Everlasting Cat, please place your loving paw on these two kits who have struggled long enough. May your forgiveness lift them up and give them strength so they can fight for the ones they love. Most of all, please help them stay strong for their clan, this clan, and each other, in the name of feline, fearless, faithful and true, bless you. _

He then laid his head on the pillow as Millie's soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

**So that's it for now! Hopefully you guys like it so far. R&R and please ask questions if you are confused. Hopefully you all have enjoyed this so far and expect more coming up! Until then, adieu!**

**-KC7743 3**


End file.
